Twinkle Twinkle Little Star
by Chocpen
Summary: Rin Matsouka has always wanted to be a ballerina, but what happens when she gets accepted to her dream school that turns out to be the strangest place ever? And what happens when she meets a strange girl, but might just be her best dream yet?
1. So She Dances

She stretched her arms and legs, sitting on her bed and letting out a long yawn. The sun was just rising and she stood up slowly while it did. She twirled in a small circle and took in a deep breath. She rubbed her eyes one more time and clicked her tongue. Walking over to her closet, she took a glance at the calender hanging on the knob and smiled at the circled date. As she slipped on a tube top and zipped her skinny jeans she slid her curtain to to the side and narrowed her eyes at the shining sun. "Today's the day,"she said under her breath. There was a long cool silence as Rin soaked in the beautiful ocean view. Gorgeous.

She turned to her bed and pulled on the edges to make it seem neater. Picking up her guide books and classical DVDs, she started repeating the steps in her head. Foot forward, back, lift, take a breath, arms high... Looking into the mirror she licked her thumb and scrubbed a few places. Everything was going to be great today, she told herself. You're going to do amazingly. You're gonna blow their minds.

"Nee-chan,"she heard her brother whine from down stairs. She cringed and made a sorrow frown. "What?"she replied with annoyance. "What are you _doing _up there? We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" She shook her head and glanced at her clock. 8:45- shit, she was. She turned on her heel and quickly grabbed the bag she packed the night before in her excitement. "Coming,"she reassured and smoothed her hair back. Turning the knob, walking swiftly down the hall and making her way down stairs, her brother tapped his watch and pointed his thumb out the door. She rolled her eyes and darted out the door. Her brother smirked and followed behind her, shutting the door.

"Explain to me again why I'm the one taking you?"her brother asked for the fourth time that weekend. He pushed the keys into the ignition and turned the wheel. Her sister rummaged through her bag as he looked back to the road. "Uh, because you lost to dad at Rock, Paper, Scissors?"she explained, pulling out her phone. The boy made a small 'pft' and turned back to the front. "I still say that was an unfair game; I thought rock beats everything!" Rin let out a small chuckle and blushed as her brother gave her a taunting look. Not a lot of things made Rin laughed, not because she didn't think anything was funny, but because she hated her laugh. Once a boy in elementary said she sounded like a hyena. A very hoarse hyena.

"Besides, why is it such a burden to take your sister to her possible dream-come-true?"Rin said, flipping through her apps. "Psh, you sound like dad,"he got a punch in the shoulder for that. He reacted with a whiny 'ow' and rubbed his bruise. "Sorry,"Rin muttered tonelessly, "Kou." The boy shot her a glare. "Stop calling me Kou! You know my name is Gou!" Rin flashed a toothy grin, but soon covered it. Another thing she didn't like about herself; her teeth. When she was little they would call her The Predator because her teeth were so sharp, shaped like a shark's. But Rin didn't like being called a shark. Ballerinas aren't sharks.

"It's not that it's a burden, Nee-chan,"Gou explained. "It's just that I..I don't want to see you get disappointed, y'know?" She shot him a look. He quickly averted his eyes to look at the direction he was driving. "I mean, you're amazing at ballet, you really are. It's just that _they_ don't see it. They don't see it because they don't know who you are,"he added, which made Rin sunk in her seat. It was true. Rin was rejected by six different schools, all of which barely _looked_ at her performance. But this time, she was invited to audition. _Invited_. She couldn't believe it. And it wasn't from any other school, either. But from the RenRan Agency. The RenRan Agency. **'**_**Where dancing legends are born**__'_. "Incredible", was all she could muster when she held the ticket in her hands. "Absolutely incredible."

Her father warned her of course that she shouldn't bring her hopes too high. She might have been invited, but it didn't mean she was accepted. She learned to understand that, but still had a part of herself that knew she was going to fantastically. That little part of her whispered "_Don't listen to them, you're going to do great. You'll show 'em._"

She gazed at the scenery as her brother drove further. Blue ocean faded to green trees, which faded to pink and yellow flowers which faded to grey buildings. Everything seemed the same, but they weren't. Well, they weren't going to be anymore, anyway.

The ride was long without a conversation between the two. There would be a joke here and there, a little "How's it going at school?" but nothing much. Rin was never really up for hanging out on weekends because of dancing lessons, and Gou was always busy with clubs. It would also explain why Rin would be alone at home so much. Other than the girls at her dancing lessons, Rin didn't have actual friends. She didn't bother looking for any, either. But her father insisted that having friends is "healthy" and would help Rin in the future. Rin didn't really understand this theory, but if it made her father support her going to a University, then okay.

"We're almost here,"Gou interrupted her train of thought. Rin blinked, moving her chin away from her palm and popping her head over the wind shield that lowered. The view seemed to fit perfectly -maybe even better- with what Rin imagined. The building was a ripe peach with red linings along the windows and front doors. It was quite tall and straight. There was many open fields with blossom trees. Many dancers walking in and out of the building we're laughing and giggling amongst themselves, as if though this was heaven. Just like heaven. The dormitories were behind the school yet from first glance they looked like hotels. "Wow,"she heard her brother gasp under his breath. She nodded and slid her hand to the handle. She took a gulp as she opened her door.

The two followed the direction in which some of the students pointed them too (hopefully the right ones). Rin chewed on her lower lip as her brother gushed at their surroundings. Her heart banged against her chest and she felt her forehead sweat. Everything was so beautiful, so clean, so natural, so so...much better. Much better than what she expected. And it was scary. "This place is gorgeous,"he said with enthusiasm. "I know,"she responded. "I mean, I know we saw the pictures on their website but _wow_." "I know."

"It's so massive yet small."

So much space made for her.

"I know."

"Like, the light just hits everything so perfectly."

Much more perfectly than when it hits her.

"I know."

"And did you see the rooms? It's like luxury."

Much better than what she lived in already.

"I know."

"And the people here seem so nice."

They were all so much better than her.

"I know."

"Gosh, Nee-chan, when you get accepted here it's going to be so-"

"-I _know!_" Gou stopped and stared at his sister. Her shoulders we're tense and she formed her hands into fists. She turned her head slowly to him. "It's wonderful here, I get it,"she said through gritted teeth. He quickly shut his mouth when he noticed her fang-like teeth, as if though she was going to bite him. She turned her head back and carried on walking. "I...I'm just happy for you,"he mumbled behind her and her heart winced at that. Great, now she felt bad. But she carried on walking, holding unto her back tightly. Today's the day, she told herself. And it's _horrifying_.

"Ran, Ran, look!"Ren pulled on her brother's sleeve and repeatedly pointed to the entrance as many more ballerinas piled in. "Ah, they're all so pretty,"Ran said as he gazed at the many dancers that wore pink to black tutus. Ren snickered at her brother's blushing face and got a nudge from Ran. "Hey, who's that?"the boy pointed to the red head girl in her skinny jeans at the front entrance. Ren blinked but then smiled widely and then whispered into her brother's ear. He grinned and followed his sister as she strode over to the red head.

"Hello!" Rin turned her head and was confused when she saw nothing. "Down here!" She lowered her view and rose her brows at the two children that smiled brightly up to her. "Uh..hi?"she glanced at her brother standing at the reception, practically giggling like a little schoolgirl. "I'm Ren, "and I'm Ran." Rin nodded and tightened her grip on her bag. Who were these two? And why were they talking to her?

The two asked her for her name, and when she did, they smiled even more brightly. "Rin! That's like our name! Ren, Ran and Rin!"Ren looked back at her brother who gazed at the 19 year old. "..why are you wearing jeans?"he uttered softly, staring with confusion at the pair of pants. Rin pursed her lips as she looked at them too. "Uh..was I suppose to wear something else?" If she was stuck with them, she might as well get used to them. Ran nodded and pointed at the other candidates in their fitting costumes. Rin started chewing on her lip and looked around panicky. Ren glared at her brother and he responded with a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry, our Nee-chan can give you a costume,"she reassured the elder. Rin stopped chewing her lip and looked back at her brother. He shrugged and waved his hand as a sign of 'go ahead, what do you have to lose?'. Rin looked back at the glowing eyes of the siblings and shrugged and let out a small 'okay'. Ran reached out and grabbed Rin's hand to pull her in the direction his sister was running toward. "Nee-chan will be happy to see you." Rin heard the little boy say, but furrowed her brows, wondering if that was really what she heard.

The two called their big sister as they hopped up stairs, Rin following bewildered behind them. She couldn't understand why the two were so nice to a stranger like her, but just waved it off by saying their just little kids. Little kids are nice to the strangest things. Down a crystal white hall, she saw a figure standing at the end of it. The figure had many bags hanging off her shoulders and held a clipboard, ticking off one or two things with her pen. Rin's heart raced as she stepped closer to the girl. "Nee-chan! Nee-chan!"the two called, which made the girl turn her head and Rin felt her throat close. She was tall, brunette and has these tea-leaved green eyes that shined in the light the window gave off. She had a small soft smile on her face as her two siblings hopped over to her.

Rin stopped in her tracks and stared at her. She didn't understand why her throat was so dry, or why she cared for the girl, but something seemed familiar about her. She felt something ring at the back of her head, but she didn't exactly know where. "Nee-chan, this girl needs your help,"Ren pulled on her big sister's jacket's sleeve. "Yeah, she forgot to bring her costume,"Ran added, which made Rin feel embarrassed. She didn't know this girl, but she didn't want to seem like an idiot to her. Especially since it seemed like this girl worked here.

"Oh, really?" That voice, Rin thought. So soft and gentle and so _so_ familiar. She felt her face heat up when the girl looked over to her. The girl stared at her for a moment, which made Rin feel more uncomfortable. Why was she staring at her? Was there something on her face? Oh God, this was embarrassing. The girl pursed her lips and stuffed her hands in the plastic bag. "I do have a costume here, but I'm not sure if it,"she glanced at the red head, "will fit." Rin felt her face getting hotter and she stepped forward to take a better look. "I'll try it on,"she said softly, almost cracking. "Where' the bathroom?"she placed her hand on the ruffled fabric. "Three doors down, to the right,"the girl answered. Rin looked up at the girl and stared in wonder at how tall she was. Rin felt so small in her presence, yet the girl was so gentle with her. Even though she was acting like such an idiot.

"Tachibana." Rin blinked. The girl smiled and chuckled at the 19 year old. "My name is Makoto Tachibana,"she repeated. "Makoto,"Rin echoed, almost trying to memorize it. "My name's Rin Matsuoka,"she said quickly and picked up the clothing. "Thank you,"she said in a high pitched voice, staring down at the pieces. Makoto smiled at her and replied with a pleasure. Makoto looked down at her little sister and told her to show Rin the way. When Ren skipped off, holding Rin's hand tight, Rin looked back at Makoto who was giving her brother a candy bar. Makoto smiled at Rin's gaze and Rin quickly averted her eyes. Yup, she thought. This place is strange.

"Nee-chan,"her brother cooed. "Nee-chan, are you ready? You've been in there for a long time." She stared at her knees that were covered by a perfectly white skirt. Her cream coloured laces draped her legs and fit so sweetly against the egg shell tiles. She gulped as she fiddled with her hands. "Doesn't it fit? Are you okay? You didn't get sick, did you? Oh, Nee-chan, I know you're nervous, but this is no time to get sick all over your costume. Or are you stuck in the stall,"he gasped," Oh Nee-chan, don' worry, I'll call security!" Rin's eye twitched and pouted. "I'm not stuck, Gou! I...I just need a minute..to cool down." She pressed her hand against her forehead. She repeated the steps in her head, but she got muddled and confused and the thoughts of failure seeped in. This was all happening so fast that she didn't even think about all the germs that was on the toilet seat she sat on.

At first she knew that she was going to be amazing. That she was going to win their approval. But now, after seeing the big tall luxurious building, forgetting to bring a costume and now receiving pity from a pretty girl that was practically laughing at her right now. She knew then that it was much better than what she expected-and it was terrifying. Absolutely terrifying. "A minute to cool down? You've been in there for ten minutes! And the Classical Ballet auditions are starting soon." Rin didn't budge. She heard a sigh. "Listen, I know you're probably freaking out right now, but, like you said; this is your dream-come-true." It didn't help. She heard a mumble. Then she heard a faint 'let me try' and heard the door open. She sat up straight and lifted her feet up to the seat. She beamed at the pair of sandals that she saw earlier. And then she heard that same soft voice say her name.

"Matsuoka,"she repeated. Rin shook her head and bit her lip hard. "Matsuoka, it's okay. You're going to do great." Rin twitched at that. "I know you will." Rin let out a small 'tch'. "Please, what do you know? You barely know me. And what do you mean I'm okay? Look at me; I'm sitting on a toilet panicking whether or not I'll trip in these shoes. What great ballerina has ever done this?"she lashed out and felt a bit bad for it. This person was trying to help her, and she was dumping all her worries onto her. But Rin wasn't a nice person, she knew that. And anyone that thought so was totally and utterly wrong in so many ways.

"Ji-Young Kim,"Makoto answered. Rin blinked and let out a small 'what'. "Ji-Young Kim was also a nervous wreck when she came here. They say she hid away behind the trash cans sobbing about her laces. But today you see her on the stages of Broadway and has played in over twenty plays. She might have been a crying and whining hot mess, but she's now the most respected ballerina ever." Rin opened her mouth in amazement at that. She knew Ji-Young was an amazing dancer, but a sobbing drama queen? Not one bit of that made sense-yet, it did. But she shook her head and folded her arms. "Okay, fine. But how do you know I'm going to end up like her? What makes you think I'm good enough to land this gig? How do you know that when I get up there in front of them, that I'm not going to break down? How do you know I'm..."she pursed her lips, "...a ballerina?" There was a silence.

"Then come and show me."

Those words were stuck in her mind. Was that...a challenge? Was this girl...challenging Rin? '_show me_' those words pierced her mind as she heard the door close. Those words traveled all the way to her heart that was banging against her ribs. _Go and show 'em. _That little voice said. She felt a rush come over her and she lifted herself off her seat.

"Well, I think that's all of them,"the middle aged woman ticked off her clipboard. She adjusted her green glasses and glanced up to Gou. Standing in the corner with a sheepish smile. "Uh, sorry, Miss, but my sister still needs to go. Could you maybe wait a little long-" "I'm here." He turned his head to Rin, standing by the open door, her hand placed on the knob, holding tightly unto the strap of her bag. The woman's brow rose and she eyed Rin. "Matsuoka, you're late,"she said coldly. Rin shrugged, slipped her bag off her shoulder and waved her brother to get out of the room. He smiled gratefully and slipped out of the room. The red head stood in the middle of the room, placing her phone on the table and turning her back to the woman. "Ready when you are."

The woman let out a small 'pft' and clicked on the phone to play. "Ravel,"the women recognized the melody. Rin ignored her and turned swiftly. She did the steps exactly as she remembered. Foot forward, back, lift, take a breath, arms and then, leap. She felt smooth and swift and agile. The movements flowed through her limbs and she could feel the familiar smell of the wooden floor beneath her. The melody quickly shifted perfectly against her motions and she felt lighter than ever. She forgot about the woman in front of her, the judgment, the pressure and all the stress. She felt herself and the music and it was so...so her.

When she stopped and placed her foot forward and bowed before her, she felt a smile on her face and wasn't afraid of showing it. The woman stared at her for a moment as the music slowly faded. When Rin looked up, her eyes widened at Makoto in the far corner, sitting on the bench with her little sister and brother holding tightly onto her in her lap. "Wow! That was so amazing!"Ren gasped. "So pretty and majestic! Like a swan!" Ran gushed gripping his sister's jacket. "Don't you think so, Nee-chan?" Makoto was still staring at Rin, her eyes in awe and her mouth slightly parted. Rin blushed at Makoto's glowing stare and quickly looked to the woman. The woman tapped her pen on the table and looked down to her clipboard. "Thank you,"she said simply. "You may go now." That was it? That was all she got? Wow...rejection hurt a lot more than what she remembered.

When she walked out of the doors wearing her jeans and tube top, her brother placing his hand on her shoulder and consoling her, she turned her head to the brunette and two children that waved her goodbye. She couldn't read lips, but Rin could swore that the girl mouthed the words;

"You showed me a beautiful sight."

A week passed and Rin was a nervous wreck. She organized her room at least four times and wiped each corner of the house. Her father told her she did her best and there was always more schools, but Rin wouldn't believe it. The RenRan Agency was the best school, and if Rin couldn't get accepted, then what else could be left? Nothing. She could still remember the peach coloured buildings, the perfect light and the sweet smell of blossom trees. She could remember the many girls that stood in their tutus, chatting amongst themselves and how natural it all seemed to them. She remembered the two kids that smiled up to her and held her hand tight. She remembered Makoto's soft smile and gentle words. _Then come and show me._"I did, but it wasn't enough,"she sighed and leaned back in her desk chair. "Nee-chan! Nee-chan!"her brother called.

She tilted her head and shouted a 'yes' and then she heard footsteps. "Nee-chan! Look at this!"she turned her head when he slammed the door open. "Look at what I found in the mail!" She stared at the note and took a minute to register that it had a RenRan logo on it. She lunged forward and grabbed the letter out of his hands. "What does it say?"she said hastily and opened the letter quickly. "I-I don't know."

She traced her hands over the words and gulped as she read further. _Miss Rin Matsuoka, we found your audition to be very...unique. Although your attitude and appearance left me lopsided, I was amazed by how swift you were on you feet. I haven't heard Ravel in so many years, and it was refreshing to hear it again. Matsuoka, your attitude might be a bit off and you frustrated me with your tardiness, a person has been recommending you to me for months and I am happy that I invited you. __You have a week to pack your things and move into our dormitories. We will send you a letter regarding the details for your schedule.__ You are officially accepted to the RenRan Agency. Sincerely, Miho Amakata._

"Well well?"Gou fidgeted behind her, trying to peak over her shoulder. Rin's throat felt dry and her heart was beating fast. "I...I got..."she took a breath, "accepted," she croaked. She could feel her brother gasp and hold unto her shoulders repeating her name over and over again. Their father came in to ask what was going on and when Gou explained, he went to hug his daughter, Gou doing the same. Rin barely paid attention to her family's excited (and according to her; unacceptable) behavior and stared at the letter. She was accepted. _She was accepted. _

A week passed and Rin breathed in the smell of the room. She felt a couple of gazes fall on her as she stepped over to the corner of the room to place her bag. She smirked as some girls rolled their eyes at her and went back to their conversations. It was just like her dancing lessons, except this was much much greater. She could stay here all day and no one can question her for it. She looked into the mirror as she smoothed her hair back and made it into a bun. She glanced at the other students and wondered if any of them knew when the teacher was coming. It was already twenty minutes since class has begun and nobody has even begun to stretch. "Weird,"she muttered and leaned against the bars.

"What's weird?" Rin jumped a bit and turned her head quickly to the source. She narrowed her eyes at the small, thin figure. Dark hair covered the left side of her face and she had bright blue eyes. She didn't seem at all interested with anything and was looking at Rin with half-lid eyes. "Who _are_ you?"Rin said, annoyed. The girl tilted her head. "What's weird?"she repeated. Rin rolled her eyes. "Where's the teacher, huh? Aren't we supposed to start class now?"she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

The girls shrugged. "It's the first day. We don't practice on the first day. That's how it is,"she turned her head away and walked over to a silver haired girl.

Rin frowned and furrowed her brows. How annoying, she thought. The people here were so weird. And the way she talked to Rin, so emotionless and robotic. And what a stupid answer, too. _We don't practice on the first day. _So idiotic; like a four year old. And how she just walked away without introducing herself. Rude. That was what she was going to call her; Rude. Folding her hands behind her back and looking around the room, she was starting to get less and less interested, wondering if it was really worth it to wake up this morning. Then, as if on queue, she heard a door slam open and a woman -about 22-23ish- strode over to the centre and smile brightly to the students. "Good morning, class,"she spread her arms wide, "my name is Mikoshiba, and welcome to the Iwatobi Class of Ballet."

"Well,"she gripped the strap of her bag, "_that _was pointless." She still felt the utter irritation she felt when the class had to sit in a small circle. They each had to introduce themselves to the class -like kindergarten. It was all so childish to Rin. What professional teacher lets their students list their interests and dislikes to the class? _Especially in a University_. And not only that, but all of their answers we're so..._stupid_. Especially Rude's answers. "_Why do you danc__e__?_" "_Because I like dancing."_ How irritating. How can you spend your life on this one thing and put all this effort and emotion into it and your only reason is because "I like dancing." Stupid. So very very stupid. And it pissed Rin off. She didn't like introducing herself that much, either.

Mikoshiba was considered one of the top dancing instructors and Rin had high hopes for her, but once she actually got to meet her, she was the most frustrating person ever. Constantly asking the same questions over and over again and poking her and getting up in her business. The place was strange...yet, when she was breathing in the air and looking out to the view and only mildly listening to the conversation, she felt a sense of...familiarity. There was just something that made her feel so comfortable there.

"Makoto, stop fussing." Rin blinked and turned her head. There she was, Makoto (this time wearing a sweet summer dress and wearing her hair up) rummaging through her purse. Rin was a bit dumbfounded when she saw Makoto standing next to Rude, who was holding Ren's hand. Rin felt an itch as she saw the two together. They _knew_ each other? "Come on, Nee-chan, I'm going to miss my shows,"Ren whined. Makoto sighed and shut her purse, leaning in and rubbing her sister's head. "Sorry, Ren. I just need to get Haru something to eat,"she said with a small grin. But the grin was different then from what Rin remembered. It seemed like grin. "Makoto, please. I'm not hungry." Makoto looked back at Haru with a worried look, but then sighed. She glanced to her side, and when she spotted Rin, she smiled back at her.

"Matsuoka! It's nice to see you again!"she greeted, which made Rin stiffen. "H-hello, Tachibana,"she croaked. Haru looked over her shoulder, but then looked away. Not at all interested. "Matsuoka-chan!"Ren called and pointed to her tutu. "I'm a ballerina too! Look look!" Rin smiled at the girl's glowing face. She walked over to the little girl and ruffled her hair. "Yeah, I can see that." Ren chuckled and looked up to her sister. "Can Matsuoka-chan come with us, Nee-chan?" Makoto glanced at Rin, as if though she was asking the same thing. Rin fiddled with her hands. "Uh, no can do, Ren. I'm headed out to my new room,"the little girl frowned. Rin glanced at Makoto, and she could swore that Makoto was frowning, too. "Maybe another time,"Makoto reassured her little sister and Rin nodded. "Yeah, another time,"she said those words slowly and felt it eating in her chest. She didn't like seeing Makoto walk off holding her sister's hand and said sister holding 's hand. She didn't like it, but she didn't know why.

She saw Makoto the entire week after that. She'd come by to pick up Haru and her sister and always has a smile on her face. Every time she smiled though, it was a different smile. There was a difference here and there. By the size of the angle to the tips of her lips to the little crinkles by her eyes. That's how Rin knew it was a genuine smile; the crinkles by her eyes. She knew because once she made her laugh. Not that she tried to, it just happened. It made Rin a bit surprised when Makoto talked to her. Not that she was completely against it, it just threw her off a little. Once, she almost choked on the water she was drinking. It made Makoto extremely worried and she fussed over Rin. And the strangest thing was, was that Rin liked the attention. She liked it that Makoto, who was tall, pretty and very charming, was paying attention to her.

It was weird, but Rin was somehow getting used to it.

As for Mikoshiba and her other classmates, she was also getting slowly used to. Mikoshiba was as energetic and silly as usual, but Rin was impressed by her skill. And her classmates seemed pretty good, too. Not that they would talk to her, but Rin respected and appreciated them for leaving her to her business. As long as Rin could dance ballet and improve, she was fine with it. She even went as far as to completely ignore . But some days she had no choice but to interact with her.

That day, when Makoto didn't show up after practice, Rin had to make that choice. "Where's Tachibana?"Rin asked Haru, who was busy taking off her shoes. Haru glanced at Rin and then looked back at her shoes. Rin flinched and felt the itch again. "Um, _hello_." Haru looked back at Rin and pursed her lips. She stared at Rin for a long moment, and Rin looked around uncomfortably. Haru twisted her lips and then stuffed her shoes in her hand bag. "Makoto is busy with her boyfriend,"Haru said simply, stood up and walked off. Rin stood there and stared as Haru slipped out. _Boyfriend. _That word bit her in the butt. She wanted to stab the word with a knife. Since when did Makoto have a_ boyfriend_? Well, it would make sense...but... She looked down at her bag with the tutu hanging out of it. That's when she remembered someone. "Oh, shit,"she whispered and darted out the door.

"That was excellent, everyone,"the blonde announced, clasping her hands together. "We're going to do great next week, I know it."She smiled at the little girls that went to ask her more questions about the said recital. Ren was busy talking to her friends, but soon looked confused when a gasping Rin came bursting in the room. The teacher looked up and furrowed her brow at the red head. "Matsuoka-chan? What are you doing here?"Ren skipped over to the 19 year old. "I'm here to take you home,"Rin said slowly, but felt completely stupid when she explained that her teacher would take her home. She felt even more stupid when Ren asked if Rin knew where she lived. She didn't think too much, did she? Ren laughed and took Rin's hand. "Don't worry, Matsuoka-chan. You can take me home if you want." Rin glanced up at the blonde teacher that eyed her closely. "Are you sure? 'Cause your teacher doesn't look so keen." Ren blinked and looked back at her teacher. "Ah, that's just Nagisa-chan. She always acts like that. Don't worry, she's just messing with you."

Rin still felt a stare as she escorted Ren out of the dancing room which made the itch bigger. As they walked down the street to to call a taxi. Ren kept rambling on about how well the teacher said she did today and how much she's been practising. "So..."Rin started, wanting to stop the girl's rambling. "I hear your sister has a boyfriend, "Rin said as a taxi stood still in front of them. Ren stared dumbfounded at the red head and then let out a chuckle. "A _boyfriend_? Makoto doesn't have a boyfriend! She's busy with her college studies." Rin bit her lower lip and swore she would kick Haru's butt when she saw her again.

Ren slid over to the side and Rin clicked her seat belt. Ren told the taxi driver where to go, which amused him a bit. He made a little announcement to where they're going and it made Ren giggle. Driving off to the littl girl's house, Ren stared intently at the day dreaming Rin. "Hey, Matsuoka, do you want Nee-chan's phone number?" Rin flinched at that and felt her face get hot. "W-what?"Rin croaked and stared in amazement at the girl's bluntness. "You like Nee-chan, right? Don't you want to call her sometimes?"she asked and pulled out her phone. Rin stared as the girl typed in some letters and handed her the phone. "That's her number. Type it in your phone." Rin did as she was told, but didn't believe that it was happening.

"Thank you, Ren,"was all she could say when she handed her phone back to the girl. The little brunette smiled back at her and pointed to the many buildings that went by. Rin stared at her phone and wondered if she could call Makoto then and there. But then waved off the idea by calling herself stupid.

"Ah, there's my house!"Ren pointed and Rin looked in astonishment at the mansion that lay on a green mountain side. She stuttered and mumbled and kept asking how and why and it ended up all muddled. Ren turned to Rin and smiled brightly. "My daddy owns the RenRan Agency, duh!"


	2. Once Upon A December

_She stood on the tips of her toes, quickly losing balance and almost fell but two long things arms caught her. The woman laughed a faint chuckle and held her daughter close, smoothing the back of her tutu and kissing the top of her head. "I almost fell,"the little girl mumbled as she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "Ah, but your form is getting better,"the mother rubbed the little red head's back. She rocked her daughter a bit while humming to the soft tune in the background. The little girl looked up to her mother with hopeful eyes. "Mama,"she whispered. "Will I ever be as good as a ballerina as you?" The mother stopped rocking and looked down at the girl. She formed a small smile and ruffled the girl's hair. "Oh sweetheart, I know one day you're going to become a beautiful ballerina,"she pointed to the girl's locket the hung around her neck. "But you'll always be my twinkling star."_

The boy let out a frustrated groan as he erased the equation for the fourth time. "I hate maths,"he muttered under his breath. Ren smirked and stabbed her fork into her pancake. "You wouldn't hate maths so much if you did the day _before_ you're supposed to hand it in,"she said, leaning in and biting into her dish. "And stop being stupid,"she mumbled. Ran's face heated up and he reached over to pull his sister's hair. She yelped and called for her big sister. "Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Ran hurt me!"she whined. Makoto turned her head to the girl and glared at her brother. But she then looked back at Ran. "Now, Ran. You know it's not nice to call your brother names,"she scolded, shaking her head to the girl as she lowered her head in shame. "And Ran, didn't I tell you to finish your homework before I came home yesterday? Now, come on. Stop fighting and finish up or we're not going _anywhere_,"she said stiffly, receiving a 'sorry' from the two.

She turned back to her lunch and closed the lid tightly. She quickly placed the box on top of her folder and slid it over in her bag. She picked up the other two boxes and stuffed it in each of the two's school bags. She picked up the extra box and stared at it for moment. I wonder if Haru even ate the lunch I made yesterday, she thought. "Hey, Nee-chan, where's daddy?" Makoto stood straight and twisted her lips. "Um, he called this morning. He said he was working late and fell asleep on the office coach," "-again?" Makoto nodded to her brother. He shrugged and went back to his sheet. Makoto felt her heart heavy as the lie sat on her shoulders. She didn't want to tell them that it was a woman that called this morning.

When breakfast was done, Makoto hurried the two to wash their teeth and get their bags. Makoto quickly went up stairs and checked if her mother was awake; she wasn't. She then grabbed her keys and clicked the their seatbelts closed. She turned and pushed the key into the ignition. The sound of the engines reminded Makoto of something. "Oh, Ran, I forgot to ask you how you got home yesterday. I called your teacher and she said that she was working with the costume department." Ren smiled at her sister and rested her chin in her palm as she placed her elbow on the arm rest. "Matsuoka-chan took me home yesterday." Makoto held unto the key and pursed her lips. She felt the pink on her cheeks and dared not to show the glee on her face to her siblings. They wouldn't understand if she told them that Rin's name was cute to her. Honestly, she didn't understand it much herself. "Oh did she,"she said in the straightest voice she could muster. Ran nodded and tilted her head. "You sound happy, Nee-chan." Makoto didn't respond to that.

"30cm in diameter, 1m in height and,"she mumbled the rest as she pulled the lace around her waist tighter. She stabbed a needle into the fabric and placed a blue piece of clothing against the lace to check the colour. She shook her head and plut it away with the rest of the rejected pieces. Rin pouted and was getting tired of keeping her arms up. "How much longer to I have to stand like this?"she muttered and frowned at her reflection. It was only a week into practice and they were already fitting on their costumes for the big performance in a couple of months. Mikoshiba explained that it was a matter of preparation and that 'you have to know what you're working with'. Rin thought it was stupid, but didn't say anything. Especially since Makoto was in the room.

"Just a little and...we're done,"the girl unlaced Rin and placed it neatly with the rest of the measurements. Rin stepped off the box and glanced at the mannequin that stood next to the table. There was bits of black fabric that stuck to the figure and pages full of sketches were pinned to it. She eyed the sketches and glanced at the girl. "Hey, what's this for?"she pointed to the figure. The designer made a small 'hm' and glanced at the red head. "That's for the owner's daughter,"she said simply and looked back at a silver haired girl. Rin furrowed her brows and then remembered. She looked over at Makoto who was talking to Mikoshiba about her college studies. So that's why she's here, Rin thought.

Makoto nodded at the teacher and glanced at the fitting area. She caught Rin's stare, and before she could greet her, the 19 year old turned away to stretch with the others. Makoto felt a little rejected but just excused by saying Rin did seem a bit shy around her. Not that she liked it though... "I'm a bit worried about her,"Mikoshiba interjected Makoto's thoughts. Makoto looked back at Mikoshiba in confusion. "She's an excellent dancer, don't get me wrong. But she doesn't seem to have any friends and she seems so lonely." Makoto tilted her head. She wondered if Mikoshiba was really talking about Rin. Mikoshiba grinned back at Makoto. "You know, she won't listen to me and it seems like she likes talking to you, would you maybe...?" Oh, now Makoto understood.

Makoto wanted to say that she was planning to anyway, but quickly bit those words back and just said she'd try. She didn't want people to know that Makoto had a curiosity for Rin; since she didn't figure it out why she did in the first place. Maybe it was that day at the auditions; how Rin seemed to have so much spirit and fight in her. She liked her attitude and how she seemed to be so natural at dancing. She couldn't help but acknowledge her interest in how Rin looked at her, too. So secretive sometimes. It truly did take her time to know what Rin was thinking and she liked it. Rin was different. Good different.

"Nanase,"the girl froze, holding the fabric close to her chest. The other students stared as well, stopping their conversations completely and bit their lips. Rin rose a brows and was bewildered by the girls that pressed their hands against their mouths and widened their eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?"she whispered. "It's been three years." Rin jumped a bit when Makoto suddenly stood next to her. She shook her hands and looked away from Makoto's view. She didn't know why Makoto's stare made her fidget, but it did and she felt stupid when she couldn't do anything about it. "Three what?"she asked, not completely comprehending the situation. "**Ryugazaki** has been making this dress for Haru for three years,"Makoto explained. Rin's eyes widened and she looked back at the two.

"Ryugazaki,"Haru greeted, stepping a bit closer. The students leaned closer as the designer stepped over to the dark head. Haru took the piece of clothing and stared at it intently. She casually slipped off her tutu and tube top off. Makoto flushed and ran over to the thin girl. Rin felt the itch again when Makoto asked Haru to put her shirt back on. So what if wanted to take her top off? It's not something the class hasn't seen before. But when Rin turned around to continue stretching, she almost thought she saw her bare ribs, but soon dismissed it. Rin shook her head. Nope, she wasn't going to go back to those memories.

_She twirled around the room, her white tutu flowing up and down as she did. Lifted her leg and then the other. "Good, good,"the teacher mumbled. She stopped and bowed. The teacher smiled and bowed too. "That was better, Matsuoka. I think you'll do just amazingly in the recital." The girl smiled brightly and folded her hands behind her back. "Do you think mama will be proud?" The teacher tilted her head with a small smile. "I'd be surprised if she wasn't."_

Haru stood in front of the mirror for a moment. The designer gulped as the dancer moved side to side and placed her fingers on the strap. The rest of the class glanced at each other, almost sweating at the suspense. Rin just rolled her eyes. Makoto just tilted her head to side and looked at the corner; she's seen this all before. Haru pursed her lips and the parted her lips. "It," the designer leaned, "doesn't fit."

The whole class sighed and the girl sulked in defeat. She took the piece of clothing back from the dancer and stroked it. "This is the 37th time, Rei-chan,"the blonde chirped. Rei jumped and turned around to the girl with a flustered face. "I know that! And please stop scaring me like that! I hate it when you do that..."she mumbled. The blonde chuckled. "You look so cute when you're scared, Rei-chan." "_Dont say stuff like that __Nagisa_!" The two continued rambling and Rin found it a bit amusing. Like an old married couple. Rin scooted a bit when Makoto came to sit next to her. She wanted to say something, but shut her mouth when she saw Makoto pull out the black top from the plastic bag. "It's what Ryugazaki made me for my father's event,"Makoto explained. Rin nodded, not really knowing what to say. "Could you maybe.." Rin sat straight, turning away to stand up, but Makoto grabbed her wrist. Damn, Rin thought. Even her touch is soft and gentle.

"No, I meant if you can help to...cover.." Rin looked back at her and saw her looking around panicky at the other girls walking along. Oh, Rin thought. Rin sat in front of the girl as Makoto turned her back to her. She heard a faint zip and a slip. The thought of a shirtless Makoto slipped in her mind and she couldn't help but be curious. Her eyes started to move and before she knew it, she was looking over Makoto's shoulder. Strong shoulders, tanned skin, perfect brown hair, long soft-looking neck, black straps, slim fingers, perky brea- she turned away quickly and bit her lip. No no no no. This was embarrassing. God, she hoped Makoto didn't see her staring. "This looks nice, Ryugazaki,"Makoto called. Rei smiled and walked over to the two and knelt down. While the two talked about measurements and shape, Rin blushed even harder when she saw Nagisa's smirk.

Makoto held her sister's hand tight as Ren skipped on the tiles, trying to miss the cracks. "Ah, Nee-chan, Ryugazaki made me such a pretty dress,"the girl gushed. Makoto nodded, trying to follow the directions back to the Iwatobi Class. "I asked the boy in my class if he wanted to go with me, but he said he'd ask his mother first. I hope he replies soon. The event's just next week!"Ren looked up at her sister. "Did you ask a boy yet, Nee-chan?" Makoto blushed and bit the side of her lower lip. She let out a small 'um' as she stopped in front of the door. She peeked inside and felt her heart steady when she saw the red head still sitting on a bench, pulling her laces. "Well, I'm thinking of asking someone..." Ren nodded and smiled as she saw her sister slip into the room.

Rin twisted her lips and glared at Haru whose form was just as perfect as always. It didn't make sense to her why someone who was so ungrateful for her talents was so good. It made her so angry when Haru made a perfect leap and just shrugged it off like it was an everyday thing. "Um, Matsuoka." Rin jumped and turned her head quickly. She then shook off the glare when she saw the brunette. She made a small 'oh it's you' and went back to her bags. She wasn't all up for talking to Makoto, especially after what she has seen. She felt stupid for looking in the first place.

"Sorry,"Makoto said unintentionally and bit her lip. "So..uh.."she glanced around the room. Rin rose a brow and tightened her grip on her lace. Makoto was usually so charming but now she seemed so..nervous. It was actually..sort of...cute. "Are you..doing anything next Wednesday?"she dropped the words quickly. Rin blinked and felt her heart race a bit. "Oh, uh, next Wednesday Mikoshiba is taking the class out on a training camp,"Rin said slowly. Makoto's shoulders dropped and she stared back at Rin for a moment. "...Haru didn't say anything about a training camp..."Makoto whispered.

Rin let out a small 'tch' and went back to her laces. "Typical; she never listens. Why do you ask anyway?"Rin tried to sound casual, but could still feel the crack in her voice. "Oh, um, no reason..."Makoto drifted. Rin felt a bit bad yet also a bit irritated. What did she mean 'no reason'? Then why did she ask in the first place? She turned her head to say something, but then saw Makoto walking over to Haru. She felt the itch and twisted her lips. Oh, she thought. It's 'cause of that stupid . She then hung her hand bag over her shoulder and darted out the door, waving to Ren.

She could almost hear a faint 'Matsuoka', but didn't pay attention to it. She was embarrassed enough today.

She fumbled the phone in her hands. There was about two missed calls from her brother and she already sent him a text message to reassure her existence. She had twenty spam messages and four text messages from Mikoshiba (God knows how she got her phone number) to tell her about next week's trip. Rin couldn't sleep, and she didn't know who to call. She thought of her brother, but he'd probably come drive over and that would be too troublesome. She thought of her brother, but he was probably still busy at the fish shop. And she knew for a fact that that one guy she went on one date on was probably still busy flirting up a flusy at a bar (one of the reasons she dumped that loser). But then she thought about..Makoto.

She was probably busy with something but..she remembered her gentle words. _It's okay. You're going to do great. I know you will._ But what would she say if Rin told her about her nightmares about her...memories. Maybe nightmare wasn't even the right word. More like haunting. What would Makoto say about that? Would she just think of Rin as more of an idiot..or..._I know you will. That was a good leap, Matsuoka. It's nice to see you laugh, Matsuoka-chan. You don't seem to do it that much. Are you okay Matsuoka-chan? I didn't scare you, did I? Haha, that's so true! No, don't tell her I said that. That's too mean. __Matsuoka-chan? Matsouka-chan. Matsuoka-chan..._

She pressed the phone against her ear as she heard the little hums and buzzes. She pulled on her straps and bed sheet, anticipating the words on the other line. But when she heard a beep and someone yawn, her heart leaped and she shut her phone off. She threw her phone to the side and turned on her side. Her face was so heated that she cursed herself to sleep.

"_Quiet now everyone, settle down." The little girls giggled and fidgeted and hung on the teacher's long thing arms. Rin avoided the teachers instruction and gripped on the curtain. She leaned forward and grinned at the little dancing-bear-patterned slippers and painted wings that were strapped to the girl's back. How strange, Rin thought. She stared in amazement as the girl stared to sing with the piano. Her ears tingled with the sound of her soft and gentle voice. She didn't understand what the girl was saying but still gaped at how pretty they all sounded. "Ravel,"the teacher said, towering over the girl, listening in as well. _

_Rin nodded, amazed at how beautiful it sounded. The girl had long brunette hair that reached to her lower back. She was thin and tall for her age, but Rin still thought she looked graceful. Like an angel. She tilted her head and closed her eyes as she listened closer to the melody. "Far away, long ago,"the words echoed the room. "Glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know. Things it yearns to remember." Rin smiled and closed her eyes, trying to take in the glow the girl seemed to give off. "And a song someone sings,"the girl paused. "Once," Rin opened her eyes and felt herself blush as she saw the girl open her arms wide. "Upon A December." _

_The crowd clapped loudly and cheered for the girl who bowed. Even the teacher clapped for her and let out a chuckle. Rin just kept staring at the girl that turned her head slowly to Rin, her tea-leaved-green eyes looking back at her softly._

"Nee-chan, Nee-chan,"her brother fussed on the phone. "Dad and I can't find the cat's food. Where is it? You didn't hid it away again, did you?" Rin groaned. "_No_, I did not hid it away, Gou. You idiots just forgot that it was in the basement. God, I hope the cat doesn't die while I'm gone. You two are so hopeless sometimes." She heard a puff on the other end. "Well sorry if I'm not such a neat-freak like you, Nee-chan. Anyway, what did you say about some camping trip? Dad really wants to see you next week, y'know. Don't you think you can..well..maybe skip this training camp thing?" He could feel her tense glare. He sighed and said to forget it and told her goodbye. Rin stuffed the phone in her pocket and reached over for the can of cat food. She knew her father would forget about the cat (it was her cat, after all). She wished she could've brought her cat with her, but pets are a big no in the RenRan dormitories. She figured that maybe the reason she wasn't sleeping so well was because she didn't have her cat, White to cuddle up with (not that she told anyone about it).

She read the label and then turned away, but met a sight of Nagisa and Rei that stood across the aisle, quarrelling about what looked like a case of hot dogs. She tilted her head and rolled her eyes as she half listened to the conversation. "..but Rei-chan, I need _real_ snacks and your icky health diet stuff is making my morning sickness even _worse_." Rin blinked at that last part. "The doctor said you needed a healthy diet to balance the baby's immune system. We can't feed the baby this junk!"Rei stabbed the hot dog and threw it back. Nagisa pouted and pulled on Rei's shirt. "Who cares about some wanky doctor. What does he know? He never had a baby! Come on, Rei-chan. I'm starving. P-l-e-a-s-e,"she whined. Rin dropped the can as she finally understood what they were talking about. The two looked back at her and their eyes widened at the girl that opened her mouth wide. "Y-you're,"Rin gulped. "_Pregnant_?"she croaked.

The waiter poured the orange juice cautiously in the glass and Rei thanked for the blonde. Rin stared down at the glass in her hands; the water rotating around an invisible axis. She thought about how Nagisa's stomach rotated before they came in, and felt like she could get sick herself. Rei looked back at Rin and blew. She closed her eyes tight and pursed her lips. "Matsuoka, I know this might be a little...odd." Rin looked up at her and narrowed her eyes. "Okay, maybe a little more than odd. But you have to understand that it's not like Nagisa-chan wasn't planning to have a child." Nagisa made a small 'ha' and got a glare from Rei. Rin pursed her lips and circled her straw in the glass. "So...are you two...?" Rei shook her head and Nagisa almost spit out her orange juice. "Oh no no no no,"Nagisa waved her hand. "We're just room-mates. The father of my baby is my ex-boyfriend, Rei is just being a big fussy pa-" "-loyal friend." Nagisa eyed Rei and went back to her orange juice, waving for the waiter to come back for a refill and another order.

Rin stared at the two and wondered why she even got stuck with them in the first place. But she remembered how Makoto smiled and greeted the two so openly -like family. Rin missed that family-feeling. "But, why are you still working? Shouldn't you take maternity leave or something?"Rin asked, glaring at the waiter that stared at her leotard pants. Pervert, she thought. "I've been trying to get Nagisa to take a break for a while, but she's persistent,"Rei said, frowning at Nagisa's glare. "Please, I've only been pregnant for a _month_." Rei rolled her eyes. She asked Rin to promise not to tell anyone and Rin just shrugged. It wasn't like she was going to, anyway. It was none of her business, she was just concerned for them.

When time came to pay the check and the three said goodbye, Rin got a message of Gou explaining that there was going to be a small party at her father's house next Wednesday. Rin just sighed and decided not to answer just yet. It was getting late and Rin had enough family drama today. She breathed in and jogged to the train station. She didn't understand why or how, but she quickly stopped at a baby store and bought a teddy bear. She stuffed the teddy bear in her grocery bag and held the bag tight. It was embarrassing, but Rin sneaked to the front desk and told the receptionist to send the little gift to room A4 the next morning. The old lady giggled and said she'd make sure of it.

Makoto soaked in the bath, looking up to the marble ceiling and closed her eyes. "Makoto,"she heard her mother call. "Yes mother." A silence. Makoto sighed. She's looking for her pills, Makoto thought. "It's in the top cabinet, mother. In the top floor bathroom. Remember? The one with Ran's kitten drawing." Her mother gasped and made a small 'thank you'. Makoto rubbed her soap against her arms and legs and soaked even deeper into the bath. She dipped her hair in the soapy water and smiled as she felt the hot water against her neck. The marble ceiling made her think of white fluffy clouds in the sky. She breathed in the fumes and smiled brightly as she dozed off. Her sister was the one that made her wake up, and Makoto almost found herself completely underwater. It took her ten minutes to assure her mother that she wasn't trying to drown herself.

Makoto ticked off a few things on her sheets, her eyes slowly closing as she heard a faint tune in the next room. She shut her books and slid it over in her bag and looked at the wall. There was something familiar about that tune. After she zipped up her jacket and got out her sneakers, she went to check on her brother and shut off the television and then tucked her sister in a blanket on the coach. She knocked on her mother's door and told her mother to go to sleep. When she heard a mumble, she went turned back and softly stepped down the stairs. She slipped out the front door and skipped down the porch. She looked around cautiously as she walked down the street.

She turned a corner and stepped slowly to the end of the alleyway. She heard a faint meow and grinned. She spilled out a few pills on the ground, and a little white figure came out of the shadows. The little creature pawed the pills and then sniffed them. Makoto knelt down as the cat gulped the pills down. The little creature placed her paws on the brunette's knees and the girl smiled. She rubbed the cat's head. "Hello, friend, I have a few things to ask you tonight." Makoto pursed her lips. The cat looked up to her with her big green orbs and tilted her head -as if though she was listening.

"You see, there's this person that I've been thinking about..."Makoto petted the cat as she leaped into her arms. "But I don't know if this person thinks about me. I mean, they always seem to avoid me sort of. And I think I've upset them somehow. I don't like it, though. I feel anxious talking to them now. Haru says I'm just being a drama queen, but I just..I really like talking to this person. And I like how they look at me. And how they seem so in-control with everything. How they're so determined. How they act like they don't care but they do. And I..I think.." The cat rubbed her head against Makoto's shoulder. "I think..I think I like _them_..."

The weekend that followed was awkward for Rin. She wouldn't completely ignore Makoto, but just looking her straight in the eye was hard. The beating of her heart got a lot more harder to handle and she even decided to leave earlier. She felt bad for trying to avoid Makoto, but soon dismissed it. She was being nice, Rin thought. That's who she is; nice, charming, pretty Makoto Tachibana.

Rei thanked Rin for the teddy bear the next fitting day when she was trying on her costume, but Rin just shrugged, pretending not to know what she meant. Rin caught a snicker from Makoto, but she soon looked away when Rin met her gaze. When Haru went up for fitting, she caught Rin's arm and leaned in. Rin jumped a bit from it and shot her a glare. "Makoto's boyfriend is planning to ask her; you better hurry up." Rin looked back at the dark head, completely perplexed by that warning. When Haru let go of Rin, the red head got a glance at her arms. Boney; that was the first word that surfaced when she saw the thin arms. Rin sighed and went back to the rest of the girls stretching. She challenged herself not to look at Makoto when she went for her fitting, but failed hopelessly.

Mikoshiba clapped her hands at the end of class. "Remember everyone; the training camp is tomorrow. We're leaving at 4pm! If you're late, then good luck." Rin was a bit taken a back by how professional her teacher sounded for once. Maybe it was the lack of sleep.

Or maybe Mikoshiba was just pretending. Standing under the many coats of the different students and hearing the pitter patter of the rain, Rin glared at her teacher. "You spend a whole week planning a training camp,"Rin sniffed. "But you forget to check the weather _and_ to schedule the bus!?"she bellowed. Mikoshiba shrugged. "I thought that mother nature was on my side." Rin tried as hard as she could not to slap the idiot behind the neck. She stomped off as the group disbanded and frowned deeply as she checked her phone. There was a whole file of messages from her brother and it frustrated her to the end. She could be at her father's house, snuggling up in a blanket eating some roasted marshmallows in front of their fireplace. But instead she was walking in the cold rain stomping in puddles. When she was finally back at the school, she quickly sneaked to the Iwatobi Class to sneak in some extra practising, but stopped in front of the door when she heard some mumbles.

Makoto stood in front of the mirror, pressing her hands on the skirt and smiled at herself. "It looks beautiful,"Rei whispered and clicked her phone. She told the girl to just put the dress back on the rack and lock up, and Makoto nodded. Rei smiled and slipped out of the room. She smoothed her brown lock behind her ear and pressed her bun. The long black dress fit her figure perfectly, and for once she felt okay with the size of her breasts. She didn't even seem to mind how exposed her back was and turned in a small circle to view it. She tilted her head as she looked at the way her dress sparkled under the moon light. "Black suits you."

Makoto blinked and turned her head to the door. Her eyes widened at the red head that leaned against the door frame. Makoto smiled softly and said 'thank you'. She looked away shyly and blushed a pink. "So...how was the event?" Makoto shrugged. "Boring,"Makoto said openly and didn't feel too bad about saying it. "Did...did your date enjoy it?" Makoto twisted her lips. "I didn't bring a date." There was a small silence. Makoto glanced at Rin that stared with furrowed brows. "Haru didn't go with you?" Makoto felt like chuckling. "Pft, she doesn't go to stuff like that. She's busy with her other friend, Nitori." She saw the girl nod and she stepped closer to the brunette.

"Y'know,"Rin pursed her lips. "If you're not doing anything." Makoto brows rose and she felt her heart beat. "You see, my dad's having this party-type thing at his house; but it's nothing fancy, really. Just some close friends and roasting marshmallows and just joking around. I was on my way to go...but...if you want to..." Makoto leaned in and felt the glee on her face. "Do you want to go to the party with me?" Rin glanced up at the brunette, and when she saw the crinkles by her eyes, she felt her throat close up. She shut her eyes tight when the girl opened her mouth. "I'd love to."

_Rin fiddled with her hands and looked down at her feet. "I liked your song." The girl looked back at her and smiled. "You did? Oh, thanks. I liked your dancing,"she said sweetly. Rin felt her cheeks tint and she stepped forward, trying to find something to say. "I-I like y-your shoes,"she felt stupid for saying that. Why couldn't she say something cool? "Really? I think they look weird." Rin looked up and shook her head. "Oh no no, they're really neat. People always think bears are big and angry and scary-like, but they're actually really gentle. Like your dancing bears,"Rin spilled, feeling her face getting hot. The girl tilted her head and stepped closer._

"_That's a really interesting thought, um..." Rin gulped. "My name's Matsuoka Rin,"she croaked. Rin felt her heart beat fast when the girl smiled even more brightly. She pursed her lips when the light from the window shined on the girl's pale skin; like a star. "Matsuoka Rin; that's a cute name. Mine name is-" but she couldn't finish when she felt a pair of lips pressed against her own. Under the tall windows that shined a pale moonlight in the hallway of the youth centre, stood two girls holding hands and pressing their soft lips together as their faces blushed a faint pink on a December night. _


	3. A Thousand MIles

Rin poured the coffee in the mug and watched as the small clouds rose from it. She clicked her tongue and leaned against the cabinet, looking up at the ceiling. She breathed in the bitter smell of the dark liquid and remembered a faint memory from last night. _"Ah, Nee-chan, stop being so bitter all the time! It's just a game. You don't have to make such a drama about it." Rin shot her brother a glare and muttered that it was still unfair for him to own four hotels when the game only started ten minutes ago. Makoto tilted her head as she looked at the younger boy. "Y'know, Matsuoka-chan isn't _that_ bitter,"Makoto smiled back at Rin, "when she wants to be."_

Rin looked down at her coffee and pursed her lips. She knew Makoto was wrong about that; Rin was bitter. She was always sarcastic and glared and ignored people and even called them names behind their back. And the only times she wasn't bitter, she was acting stupid. She acted the most stupid around Makoto. "Hey." Rin glanced at her brother and greeted him back. "Where's Tachibana-chan?"he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a jug of milk. Rin sipped her coffee and rose a brow at her brother that jugged down the milk. "She went home when you fell asleep,"Rin said those words but felt sour when saying them. She didn't like it when Makoto's phone rang and she felt an itch when Makoto said she had to leave.

"Oh, okay,"Gou wiped his mouth and looked intently at his sister as she sipped on the beverage. "Makoto seems like such a _sweet_ girl. You need to bring her around more often,"their father slipped into the room and the two almost jumped. Their father never woke up early on his days off, and when he did it was when he wanted to butt in in their lives. Rin always thought it was annoying how most of those days he butted in hers. "So caring and considerate. She even put up with your solitary nature and bitter sarcasm. And she seems to like you, Rin. She'd make a good friend for you." The girl twitched at the word 'friend'. That word and Makoto didn't seem to fit with Rin. Not one bit. And she didn't know why. "Hm, why did you use so much coffee?"her father whined and frowned. Rin rolled her eyes and sipped some more when her father looked back at her. "It's because all of your candy at the party made my mouth taste all sweet. You know I don't like sweet things." Gou smirked and shared a glance with his father. "Oh yes, Nee-chan usually doesn't like _sweet_ things,"the two snickered. Rin was confused and just told them they were stupid.

A week passed after that. Makoto came to the lessons earlier to pick up Haru, but sometimes it seemed to Rin like Makoto wasn't there for Haru (considering the one time Haru said her other friend came to pick her up). Rin tried not to smile every time Makoto walked over to her and bit her lip when Makoto accidentally called her by her first name -at least, Rin _thought_ it was an accident. Rin became a little more comfortable looking at Makoto in the eye and sitting next to her, but couldn't help but wonder why Makoto did those things in the first place. Or why Rin liked it.

Her brother linked his arm into hers and huffed as his other sister stuck her tongue out. "Baby,"she whispered and he glared at her. Makoto told Ren to stop teasing and smiled down at her brother. "It's okay, Ran. You'll do fine in the dark. Just hold on to me tight, okay?" Ran nodded and gripped his other hand on her arm. Ren just rolled her eyes and told her sister that she wasn't afraid of the dark. Makoto just smirked and told her sister that was very nice. Ran frowned at his sister's smug look and just leaned against his older sister. They walked down the aisle slowly and slid into their seats. Ran felt for his sister and gripped on her tight. Makoto patted his head and gazed at the lights that faded on the stage.

The smoke flowed in and the music began to play slowly. The violins, then the piano and came in the cellos. A single dancer tip-toed to the middle of the stage and bowed. She raised her head and stretched her arms upwards and it went black. Silence. Then came in the big smash of cellos, violins and pianos. The light hit over a circle of ballerinas that twirled and skipped to side. The middle dancer was met by two others. They linked arms and leaped forward as the rest went behind them. They all twirled and leaped and linked and jumped and they were all so graceful.

"They're all so pretty,"Ran whispered. Ren nodded and leaned in. Makoto tilted her head and furrowed her brows. She pursed her lips and fiddled with her hands. "Something isn't right,"Makoto whispered. She twisted her lips and pressed her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Something about it all felt off to Makoto. She didn't know why, but it all was a bit...muddled. Rin looked as light and controlled as ever. So natural; so perfect. But something about her being in the rest of the group was...off. Yet she couldn't put her finger on it.

Then the lights shut off so suddenly that Makoto reached out for her brother and held him tight. She heard a thump and felt her heart fell. She held unto her brother even tighter until she heard muffles and quickly let him go when the lights came back on. Makoto pressed her lips together so hard that it became thin and pale. She got out of her seat and quickly ran up the stairs to the stage. She stopped in front of the heap of dancers that pushed each other out of their way. Each one got up and groaned and glared at one another. She searched around and breathed a sigh when she saw the red head sitting in the middle of it all. "Rin-chan,"Makoto knelt down and reached for the girl's hand. Rin looked up at the brunette and didn't even seem to mind her calling her by her first name. "Matsuoka-chan! Matsuoka-chan!"the two children followed behind and knelt down next to their sister.

Rin felt flustered by all of this attention and looked sheepishly at the other dancers that rose their brows. "I'm _fine_,"Rin hesitated, "Makoto-chan." Rin looked down at her hands. "Are _you_ okay? You're shivering..."Rin glanced up at the girl that bit her lip. The two looked up at their sister as well and Ran pulled on her sleeve. "Nee-chan, what's wrong?" Makoto glanced at her brother and smiled weakly."I-I'm okay. Everything is fine,"Makoto assured, but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself to Rin. The red head looked down at her hands and blushed at Makoto's tight grip. She soon pulled away when she felt her heart.

"Who the hell decided to change the lights,"Mikoshiba bellowed. The backstage crew shrugged amongst themselves The teacher sighed and asked the rest if they were okay, pulling on their dresses and wiping away their smeared makeup. Rin stood up and pulled Makoto up with her (a bit surprised by how light she seemed then). Ran held unto his sister's hand as he heard the doors open wide. Ren gasped and pointed her finger to the figure that stepped onto the aisle. "Daddy! Daddy!"she yelled and jumped off the stage into his arms. The man laughed and rubbed his daughter's head. Rin stared wide-eyed and felt herself smoothing her skirt. Makoto just tilted her head and completely lost interest.

"Hello father,"she said simply and pursed her lips when he walked up on stage and wrapped an arm around her. Ran sniffed as his father ruffled his hair. Rin stared at the family; how amazing they all looked. Makoto's father was tall, handsome and (despite his age) had all his hair. The twins looked so young an innocent and full of life. And Makoto looked like she looked the first day Rin saw her; charming, pretty and unreal. The red head felt a little out of place and gulped as the man looked back at her. "Ah, you must Matsuoka. I've heard good things from Miho about you." Rin noticed how Makoto seemed to twitch at that.

"I see my recommendation was worth it,"he chuckled and Makoto fidgeted. Rin blinked and felt her shoulders tense. _A_ _person has been recommending you to me for months. _ Makoto's father was the one that recommended me!?, Rin thought. She gulped and pulled a smile."Ah, thank you, sir,"she croaked. The man nodded and turned to his daughter. "I hope my daughter has been treating you well like a good girl should." Even though Makoto smiled at her father, Rin could see the annoyance in her eyes. "Mommy will be really happy to see you, daddy," Ren gushed and pulled on his sleeve. The man smiled and said he'd be happy too. He told his eldest daughter that he'd take the twins home and that she should get home early. Makoto nodded and looked back at Rin when he left. "I'm sorry about that.". Rin pursed her lips and said it was no problem. Rin didn't like the pale green of the girl's eyes and blushed when she took her hand and excused it by saying it was Haru's group's turn to go.

"I'm really sorry about this, Nee-chan. I'm just busy with...stuff. I know this is really mean of me, but I'll pay you back; I promise. Please don't hate me. Bye." Rin stared at the phone and stuffed it in her pocket. She looked out the window and cringed at the sight of rain. It was raining the whole weekend but she still wanted to go. She didn't mind it that her brother cancelled but was shocked to hear her father didn't want to come at all. She sighed and cursed herself for not buying her own car. She flipped through her phone and narrowed at her contacts. "..I shouldn't. But maybe..."she bit her lip and clicked on the option. She pressed the phone against her ear and ticked her fingers on the window sill. When the other end clicked, Rin took a deep breath. "Um..hey. I was wondering if maybe you're not busy, you could do me this one favour..."

The wheels slid over the ground and she hit the brakes right in front of the gates. She looked around and glanced at Rin. She twisted her lips and felt worried of the sound of the pitter patter of the rain. "Are you sure you want to go out there..alone?"Makoto chose her words carefully but soon regret them when Rin looked back at her. "I'll be fine,"she hesitated, "Makoto-chan. It's just a little rain, it won't kill me." Makoto grinned at that and Rin felt a flutter. She reached for her umbrella and told Makoto she'd be gone for a minute or so. Makoto nodded as Rin slid out of her seat and on the wet ground. She opened up the umbrella and smoothed her slightly damp hair. She walked around the car and clicked the gate open. She stepped up the stairs slowly and took a breath when she saw the tombstone. "Hey,"she shifted the umbrella from her one shoulder to the other, "Mom."

Makoto glanced at the radio and furrowed her brows back at the girl that still stood in the cemetery. She fiddled with the wheel and wondered if it was already a minute. She sat there for a moment hesitating, but quickly grabbed for her jacket and pulled it over her head. She stomped in the puddles and held unto the gate tight when the wind blew it open. She opened her mouth to call the girl, but shut it tight when she saw the girl standing in front of the tombstone. There was a silence as Makoto stood with her jacket pulled over her head, staring at the distracted Rin. "She's my mom,"Rin said slowly. Makoto didn't know what to say and looked at the block. _Azami Matsuoka, 197__2__-__2001__ A Beautiful Sight R.I.P. _Makoto stared at the carved words for a moment and felt a lurch when she saw Rin' crumpled face.

"She would've been 46 years old today,"Rin spilled. "She said she'd be the best dancer ever by now." Rin looked over at Makoto and felt her heart soften when she saw the dark green eyes look at her with sympathy. "She practised practically everyday. She told me I was good, but I know it was just for being nice,"Rin felt her voice crack. She looked away quickly when she felt a tears muffle her vision. "I sometimes remember how she would hold me tight on days like this. She'd tell me everything was going to be okay, but I know she was just comforting,"she bit her lips hard. "Do you have any memories like that, Makoto-chan?"

A silence. Rin glanced at the girl and furrowed her brows. She felt bad for saying it then and stepped closer to the girl. "I,"she twitched her nose. She looked around worriedly and looked over at the red head. "I..I don't have any..."she whispered. Rin stared at the girl for a moment. "..I can't remember anything...about..back then.."she said slowly and her lids lowered. Makoto looked at the ground and felt a sting when Rin didn't reply. But then she widened her eyes and gasped as the red head wrapped her arms around her in a hug. Makoto felt her heart race as she felt the tight grip around her shoulders and couldn't help but breathe in the smell of Rin's hair.

"Is it weird..that I'm doing this?" Makoto gulped and cautiously placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "N-no, it's not." The two stood in the damp weather, only protected from the rain by a small umbrella and stood there for a while even after the rain slowly stopped. Makoto heard a faint sniff and felt a tear drip down her cheek. "Everything...everything is going to be okay..."Makoto whispered and placed her other hand on the nineteen-year-old's shoulder. Rin chuckled and Makoto wished she could see her smiling face. They stood like that until an old man scolded them to leave.

"Makoto's boyfriend gave up, y'know." Rin gripped her shirt at the shock of the girl's voice. It's been almost a week of silence from the girl and now all of the sudden she sprang back in her little annoying self. Rin glared at the dark head and went back to stretching her leg on the bar. "Tch, so what; I don't care." Haru tilted her head and stared for a moment. "That's not what your smile says." Rin blinked and turned back to the girl, but she was already gone. Rin kept reminding herself to ask Haru to stop with all this boyfriend nonsense, but something about the girl's normal, monotone way of speaking about it makes Rin suspicious. Did Makoto _really_ have a boyfriend?

Rei quickly wrapped the skirt around Rin's waist and pulled it tight. "Ugh, can you not be so aggressive? I need to breathe,"Rin spat and pulled on the rims of the skirt. Rei twisted her lips and let out a small 'sorry'. "I'm just a bit irritated today,"Rei explained and looked back at the mirror to view the shape of the clothing. Rin rose her brows and almost wanted to ask more, but just bit her lip. She wasn't going to get in their business. Especially since annoying was standing behind them. Rin parted her lips when she saw her reflection and was amazed by the detail. Crystal white with small little snowflake-like patterns on it that slightly sparkled and in the right light. It looked so perfectly fitting against Rin's figure that for a split-second she didn't believe it was her in the mirror. Haru tilted her head at the dress. "Looks nice,"she said simply and Rin just rolled her eyes. "Makoto will like it." Rin flushed and glared at the girl. She caught the other's smirk and felt like punching her in the face if it wasn't for the other dancers in the room.

Rin didn't like Haru's sudden interest between Makoto and Rin, especially during the practice. "I see you wear rose scented perfume; roses are Makoto's favourite." "You shouldn't crack your knuckles like that; Makoto thinks it's gross." "Makoto isn't picking me up today, so don't be disappointed when she doesn't come...I can see it on your face." Rin groaned and glared but the girl wouldn't leave her alone. She thanked the world that the class was over but hesitated packing her bags when she heard something wheel into the room. She took a glance and then turned completely around.

There stood a metal wheelchair at the door and Rin felt like choking at the shock. A petite girl sat in the chair with silver hair, bright blue eyes and a big smile. What made Rin more shocked was that Haru knelt down next to the girl and listened to her chattering. The girl glanced at Rin and smiled even more brightly. She looked back at Haru and said something which made Haru look at the girl too. She stood up slowly and rolled the girl over to Rin. The red head felt her throat close up when the girl got closer and started to sweat. "Ah, you must Matsuoka-san,"the girl said sweetly and Rin made a weary smile. "Um, and you must be-" "-Nitori Aiichiro,"the girl explained and looked up at the dark head. "She doesn't seem as bitter as you said, Haruka,"Nitori tilted her head. Rin grinded her teeth at that and rolled her eyes. The silver head looked back at the elder and smiled.

"I saw one of your performances once, Matuoka-san. You were really good." Rin felt a little tug at her heart as the girl shined. She felt a little sad when she saw the girl's wheelchair and grinned at the girl. "Thanks,"she said softly. Haru glanced at the girl and back at Rin. "Can you maybe give me your autograph?"Nitori reached for her notepad in her pocket and Rin's eyes widened. She felt a rush of flattery when she saw the notepad shoved in front of her. She took it cautiously and quickly scribbled her signature with the pen. Haru tilted her head as Nitori took back the autograph. "We have to go,"Haru said stiffly and Nitori replied with a small 'oh'. "Okay, well, goodbye Matsuoka-san!"Nitori called when she was wheeled out of the room. Rin kept remembering Haru's face and wondered if maybe that was how she looked like when she was..jealous. "This can be used for my advantage,"she chuckled.

Rin took one last stretch and grabbed her bag on her way out of the room. She planned on slipping into her baggy pants and big sweatshirt and then taking a long nap. But when she stopped in front of the entrance, she immediately cancelled everything. She ran over to the blonde and pulled out a towel to clean the girl's stained mouth from the vomit.

"Ugh,"Nagisa stuffed her face in the towel. Rin glanced at the girl and looked around for a taxi. Rin didn't understand why she was helping this girl, but kept having the thought of Makoto cleaning up Nagisa's mess that one time and had a feeling to sort of...impress her. But she didn't understand why. "Rei-chan is busy buying materials today, so she couldn't take me home,"Nagisa explained. "Makoto was supposed to take me home today,"Nagisa muffled. Rin rose her brows at that. "She must have forgotten, the poor thing. She's got a lot on her plate,"Nagisa sighed and looked up at the cloudy sky. "College, the twins, Haru, therapy-" "-a boyfriend,"Rin slipped and regret it immediately.

Nagisa blinked and then chuckled. "Puh-lease Rin. Makoto might be a great catch, but I'm pretty sure her father would cut off a head if he found out she was dating." Rin felt her stomach turn when she heard that. "Her..her dad doesn't allow her d-dating?" Nagisa nodded and twisted the towel. "Once he demanded to meet a boy before she could go to his party. When the parents refused, he never let her around him again. And that was when she was just in _first grade_." Rin gulped and felt her forehead sweat. What would Makoto's father say if he knew that Makoto went to Rin's father's party with Rin? She fidgeted with her hands to make sure they weren't cut off.

Rin flagged the blonde a taxi and hoped she was going to be okay on her own. She quickly went inside when the rain started to pour and ran as fast as she could to her bedroom. She slipped into her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She told herself to go to sleep, but kept tossing side to side and soon just sat up and groaned. She kept thinking about the charming old man that held a protective arm around Makoto's shoulders. How he kept all the men away from her with a tight grip. How he got Rin a scholarship to the school. How Makoto and Rin seem to get closer. How the old man will lose a bolt when he finds out. How Rin will lose her scholarship and Makoto if he does. How scary and strange the school really was.

Makoto tilted her head and fiddled with her hands as the therapist leaned back in her seat. "Where did your friend, Haru, take you last week?"he said calmly and ticked something on the clipboard. Makoto pursed her lips and closed her eyes. "She took me to a little park a block away from my house,"she said softly. The man nodded his head and scribbled. "What did she tell you?" Makoto breathed a sigh. "She...she said..she said it was where I used to play after class,"she said slowly. He cupped his chin and made a small 'hm'. He told her to go on. She clicked her tongue and shifted her one leg onto the other one. "I..I told her I couldn't remember...because..well, you know...a-and she said she was okay with it...but I know she wasn't..."Makoto gulped. "I knew because my mother said the same thing...so did my dad...a-and even the twins.."she stopped and turned her head quickly. He nodded and scribbled. "Makoto, how many times have you been in my office?"the man leaned. The girl thought for a moment. "I've been coming here every Friday for five years,"she said slowly.

He shifted a bit in his chair and stood up. "And do you know what I've learned from these past five years?" She shook her head. He smirked and turned to the window. "I've learned that, even though a mother dog lost all her pups,"he glanced at the girl, "she thinks that it's her responsibility to find them all again." Makoto blinked at that. "..But, isn't she supposed to find all her children?" The man grinned. "Yes, but the question is; did the mother _purposely_ throw away her children, or did they children throw away _her_?" Makoto sat in silence, completely confused and muddled and kept closing her mouth when she wanted to say something.

The man told her that their time was up and she unintentionally said 'thank you' when she walked out of the room. She ran to her car, covering herself with her handbag from the rain. She closed the door hard and held unto the wheel for a moment. _Or did they throw away her? _Makoto sat there for a long moment and then reached in her pocket for her cell phone. She clicked the phone and pulled her knees to her chest waiting for the click. "Hey,"she greeted softy.

There was a small silence. "Hey,"the girl greeted back. "Did I wake you?"she ticked her fingers on her knees. "Ah nah, I'm wide awake." Makoto pursed her lips and looked over at the radio. 7PM, she thought. Father must be home already."Are you doing anything?" There was a crunch and a tumble on the other line. "No, just in my room. How come? Is there a favour I have to return already?" Makoto blushed a bit and pulled on her flat shoes. "Well..sort of. If you want to..."Makoto took a breath. "...would you mind if I came over?" A silence. Makoto fidgeted in her seat. "R-rin?" There was a thump and a tumble. "S-sure, you can come over,"Rin croaked. Makoto felt her face heat up and she cracked a smile. "Great,"she said under her breath.

Rin stood at the front entrance, glancing from side to side and thanked the world that the rain stopped. She was still in her baggy pants but quickly put on a jacket when Makoto called. She didn't know why the girl called so late or why she called her in the first place, but something about Makoto's soft voice didn't make Rin want to say no. She stood straight when she saw the car park in the far distance and walked a little closer when she saw the girl come over. "Hey,"Rin greeted and felt a tug when she saw the girl's grin. "Hey,"she greeted back. Rin asked if she wanted to go up to her room and then showed her the way when the girl replied. The security guard hardly glanced at the two when they made their way through the halls. Must a be a benefit of being the owner's daughter, Rin guessed.

Rin apologised for the state of her room, but Makoto soon noticed there was nothing wrong with it. She didn't say anything though. "So,"Rin leaned against the foot end of the bed. "What do you need?" Makoto blinked and scratched the back of her neck. "Um,"she pursed her lips. "..I know this might be a bit forward, but could I maybe..."she took one glance at the girl. "...stay here tonight?" Rin stared dumbfounded at the brunette. She felt her throat close up and she could almost choke on the air she breathed. "L-like a s-sleepover?"she could feel her voice crack. Makoto quickly nodded, not knowing how to describe it exactly. "Y-you don't have to say yes, Rin. I-it's just that, my dad is coming home for the first time in a while and..well...my mom.."Makoto bit her lip, not wanting to say more. Rin blinked, trying to comprehend. "D..does your mom and dad...fight a lot?"she tried to choose the right words, saying them slowly and as gently ad she could.

Makoto looked down at her feet and twisted her lips. "I know this is really selfish of me, but I-I just don't want to be there. They sometimes use me for when...well,"she glanced at the girl, "y'know." Rin nodded, not knowing what to say. "Are the twins there?" Makoto shook her head. "No, they're sleeping over by Haru since Ren is in the same category as her and Ran doesn't like being home alone.." Rin folded her arms and looked at the girl a bit longer. "Well,"she started, trying to put her thoughts together. "I don't really have a problem with it, but I don't know if there's room for you.." Makoto shook her head and fiddled with her hands. "I-I could sleep on the floor, I really don't mind..." Rin furrowed her brows, feeling a bit bad. "O-okay, I guess.."

The took a spare mattress out of the supply closet (without permission; it gave Makoto a stressful moment, but Rin just waved it off saying they'd put it back and no one would care either way). Rin pulled out a thin blanket for the taller girl and gave her a spare pillow. Makoto thanked her for the gesture and for letting her stay there, but Rin just shrugged, trying not to show the nervous smile on her face. It was already 10PM and the two climbed in their beds and told each other goodnight. Rin, of course, couldn't go to sleep. She just kept staring up at the ceiling hoping for day light to come soon. A few minutes passed, and then Rin heard a mumble.

"Rin-chan, are you still awake?" Rin fiddled with her hands. "Yeah,"she mumbled. She could practically hear the smile that spread on the other's face. "Good. Y'know, we've know each other for a month now." Rin blinked at that and thought about it. They have known each other for that long, haven't they? Rin just said another 'yeah' and then there was another silence. "Rin-chan, we're friends, right? And friends can tell each other anything, right?" Rin kept quiet for a moment.

"Yeah,"she said slowly. Rin looked to the side and saw a sleeping Makoto, clutching the pillow with her one hand. Her soft long eyelashes caressed her pink cheeks and she had a faint grin. She looked peaceful as the moonlight hit over her so perfectly, yet Rin didn't like the faint shivers she gave when the wind blew in through the windows. Rin hesitated for a moment, but then climbed out of bed and took her jacket to wrap around the girl. She stared at the brunette as she knelt before her. _"Friends can tell each other anything, right?"_ Rin reached to tug the strand of hair behind her ear, but then pulled it away. Friends, she thought. Right, friends. That's all will ever be, I guess. She stood up and climbed back into bed. She turned on her side and sighed. She went to sleep the moment she heard Makoto mumble a thank you for the jacket.

It was about around 3AM when Rin woke up by a sniffling Makoto. She sat up slowly and cringed at the tears that Makoto wiped from her eyes. She slowly slipped out of bed and climbed next to Makoto. The girl buried her face in her hands and Rin wrapped an arm around her. She rubbed the girl's shoulder and didn't say a word when the girl leaned against the red head. She just kept shushing and rubbing and placed her chin on the other's head until they both fell asleep.


	4. Innocent

She blinked once, twice and then opened her eyes slowly. Very slowly as the feeling of light hit her eyes and she felt for a blanket to pull over her face. The fabric she reached for was a lot thinner than what she was used to and looked up at it as it was supported by her forearm. The light was able to shine through and that was strange. She felt the mattress beneath her wasn't the same either; it was a lot harder than usual. She blinked again and then slipped her hand over and felt something damp. The damp fabric made her jump a little that she lift the blanket away and saw a bed to her left. The legs of the bed, anyway. And then she saw a desk. And then she saw a bag. It was her bag. But this wasn't her room. When she saw a pair of legs and who it belongs to, she realized. Oh. _Oh_.

"Oh, look who's awake,"the red head mumbled and smirked at the brunette. Makoto sheepishly grinned and pursed her lips. "Good morning, Rin-chan,"Makoto greeted and smoothed the blanket over her lap as she sat up. Rin shrugged and stuffed her towel down her handbag. She hung the strap over her shoulder and turned to the girl. "I'm gonna be heading out now, classes are starting in thirty minutes,"Rin explained. "You'll be fine on your own?"Makoto furrowed her brows and fiddled with her hands. "Y-yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks."

When the girl left, Makoto felt a bit out of place. She slipped out the mattress and checked not to step into anything. But no; everything was neat and organised. Like a doll house, Makoto noted. It was…kinda cute. She took off the jacket and folded it neatly on Rin's bed. She pulled the mattress to the supply closet, hoping nobody was awake yet. The clothes she was wearing were a bit too worn out and she decided to get quickly on the move, even if the room was comfortable and she didn't get such good sleep.

She rummaged for her phone as she stepped down the stairs and pulled it out when she walked down the hall. There was a message from Haru and she clicked on it but felt a bit uneasy when she read it. _Ren and Ran have been asking for should probably get over here. _The message was sent over an hour ago and Makoto felt bad. If she just got up earlier she would've saw that message. If she got up earlier she would've properly talked to Rin. If she got up earlier she wouldn't have to get over to her house right away.

She replied the other by saying she was on her way home and the other replied saying they were waiting. When she got in the car and placed her hands on the wheel, she hesitated. But then she told herself to move and then she hesitated again. She could get out of the car and back into the dormitories and stay there, safe and sound waiting for Rin. Or she could go home and hold the twins tight, keeping them safe and sound from everything else. She hesitated. Then she took a minute to get out of the drive way.

The air was clear and clean over her skin and under her arms and down her waist. She moved fast but also slowly and felt the soft vibrations from under the floor and around her and moved within them. She step forward but it felt like going back. She felt light and almost none-existent but then, when she step back, she smelled the same rush she smelt the night before. It smelled like vanilla and ocean breeze and then she felt the weight on her shoulder and up her neck. She could hear a faint mumble and a whisper and she remembered. She stopped to snap back into reality.

"Is something wrong, Matsuoka?" Mikoshiba asked, concerned and walked over to the girl that was practically chewing on her lip. The red head shot a look to the teacher and took a breath. "I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping well,"she explained under her breath and stretched her arms up to the ceiling. The teacher tilted her head and then leaned a little. When Rin glared at her for taking an inappropriate sniff, the teacher took a moment to grin. She started to chuckle and Rin was a bit uneasy when it turned to a hoarse laugh. The teacher then slapped the girl behind the back and told her congratulations that she'd "become a woman" and Rin practically wanted to slap her across the face when she strode over the room just laughing and praising. Laughing and praising.

This was the week that Rin and her other classmates had multiple classes and it tired her out a bit too much. One was theory, the other was history, the other was music and then it was natural environment and then it was back to dancing. And then it repeated and repeated and Rin wanted to collapse on the stairs. But, sitting down on the stairs, in the quiet amongst the girls that chatted and gazed and pranced, Rin breathed in the smell. It was the same smell; vanilla and ocean breeze. But it different somehow. She felt out of place around this school but when she takes a minute to stop thinking..she felt comfortable. She felt familiar. Like vanilla and ocean breeze.

At the end of the day, when she slipped into her bed sheets and held unto her jacket that she felt under her arms, she realized that wasn't there today. Neither was Makoto. But then she remembered and she felt her shoulders getting tense and she grabbed for her phone. A couple of messages from her brother, spam, spam, spam and then a message from Mikoshiba. But nothing else. Her shoulders became less tense and she told herself Makoto was probably okay. She a tall, pretty and charming girl; she'll be fine.

Or maybe she won't. It was a whole week later and no sign of Makoto. Not even Haru was showing up to the lessons. Rin tried to push the thoughts of the brunette back and away from her mind, but when she stared up at the ceiling from her comfy bed, she kept thinking about the tears stains on her jacket. It wasn't fair, really. Rin knew if Haru didn't babysit the twins that night, Makoto would've gone to her. They're practically sisters and anyone could see it from _space_. That's why Haru never showed up, Rin guessed. Because that robotic alien was comforting Makoto. That made her itch get bigger and bigger and she took a big breath as she stepped out.

"Hey, Ryugazaki,"Rin called. The dark blue-dyed haired girl turned to the girl that strode. She tilted her head as the redhead got closer. "Yes, Matsuoka?" Rin stopped and stared. She felt stupid for asking the costume designer for a favour, but she did say she owed her one for taking Nagisa home safely, so why not? Oh, right, because it's _embarrassing_. "Could you maybe take me to Makoto's house?" The violet eyed woman didn't say anything for a moment and furrowed her brow. "Why? Is something wrong?" Rin pursed her lips and felt her shoulders get tense. She hoped there wasn't.

"Can you just take me there, no questions asked?" Rei fiddled with the keys in her hands, still staring at the red head and twisted her lips. "Get in,"Rei mumbled and turned back to her car. Rin thanked the world that was over and done with and then slowly walked around and climbed into the car. Rei glanced at Rin at least twice when she started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"What is your relationship with Makoto?"Rei asked simply and Rin wanted to climb out of the window. Something about Ryugazaki put off Rin. She didn't like how her violet eyes peered at her through her red glasses. "We're friends,"Rin mumbled and cupped her chin as she placed her elbow on the window pain. Rin didn't like it when she said that word. That word still didn't feel right and she wanted to spit it out. Plus, she wasn't sure if they were still friends.

The drive was a bit awkward and it felt like the two didn't want to say anything. Sure, Rin helped the two a bit with the blonde's pregnancy, but other than that they were out of each other's way. Nagisa would poke at Rin about her little interest in Makoto, but that was all. And Rei was her costume designer and nothing else. But when Rin climbed out of the car and hesitated walking further, Rei gave her a sympathetic look. "She's been waiting for you, y'know." Rin blinked and looked back at Rei with a 'huh'. "Check your phone,"Rei said as she moved back and then turned around to drive off.

Rin stood there for a moment and then she reached in for her phone. Two messages from her brother, spam, spam, spam, Mikoshiba…and then there it was._Hey, Rin, if you're not busy, can you maybe come over? _It was sent on Wednesday and Rin felt like the biggest shit on earth.

The house was bigger than what she remembered and she hoped that there won't be a butler answering her knock. She glanced around and stuffed her hands in her pockets and took a big breath. Her itch was getting all over her neck and then down her spine when a certain dark haired girl opened the door. The pair of blue eyes peered at the other and then she leaned back a little, still holding unto the knob. "Bout time,"she said bitterly and then walked away, leaving Rin a bit astray. Although she wanted to snap back at the other, she left it and walked into the large entrance.

She gazed around the whole room and felt intimidated by the décor and pained tiles and all the marble details. Rin knew Makoto's family was rich, but _damn_. This was more than rich. This was owner of dance company rich. She then saw a long, big, wide stair case and felt for the railings as she stepped on each of them. She looked at each of the beautifully painted pictures and at the vanilla coloured walls and how out of place she felt. She then looked down the hall and didn't know which door to choose. Then she remembered something. _Three doors down, to the right._

She then did what she remembered and held unto the knob tight. This was probably wrong, totally wrong but oh well. If was going to make her lost then she might as well be lost until she found something. Luckily she did find something when she opened the door; a sobbing Makoto. And that wasn't something that scratched her itch.

She didn't know what to do. The sobs and whimpers made Rin feel uneasy and when she stepped closer and it went quiet, she felt even worse. "M…Makoto,"Rin whispered. The brunette rubbed her palms on her face and then sniffed. She then looked over her shoulder at the red head and pulled her knees to her chest. "Ri…Hi,"she mumbled and pursed her lips. Rin looked around the room and tried not to question the sanitary conditions of it. She then glanced back at the brunette and felt her heart pour and she didn't like it. "What…what happened, Makoto? Are…are you okay?"

The brunette took a breath and then looked away slowly, arching her back to stuff her nose between her knees. "My…"Makoto croaked and Rin took a step forward. It wasn't normal, seeing charming, pretty and comforting Makoto arched and sniffing like she'd been crying for a decade. Rin stepped a bit closer and then sat next to the girl on the mattress. "My…"she glanced at the other, "…my mom left us." Rin didn't say a word and just flung her arm around the other girl's shoulder and let her rest her head on her shoulder.

"T-t-this i-isn't the f-first t-time,"the brunette spat and sniffed. Rin didn't like the stains on her jacket, but didn't say a thing. She just listened and hoped that the crying would end soon. "B-b-but I'm n-not s-sure i-i-if she'll c-come back,"she shivered and more tears fell. Rin wrapped the other arm around her and pursed her lips. "S-she t-took m-m-my dad's c-credit card a-and bank c-credit. S-she threatened to t-take a-a-all of his m-money. I-I'm s-sure she w-w-will,"Makoto furthere explained and wrapped her arms around the red head. "B-but if she d-does then w-we'll e-end up-p-p homeless,"she sniffed and Rin rubbed her hand on the girl's back.

They sat like that for a while. Rin felt steady, rubbing the girl's back and feeling less and less tears streaming down her shirt. She pursed her lips when the girl leaned back and kept her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Hey,"Rin started, but didn't know what to say. She remembered when she was little, in the hospital, sitting on those big white plastic chairs, waiting for someone to say something.

She would wait for anything form anyone. Just anything. And when she sat there, staring into Makoto's big puffy and teary eyes, she said the one thing she always waited for. "You're going to be fine, Makoto. You'll be just fine." When the brunette didn't say anything, Rin felt even more bad and the itch crawled up again. "T…thanks, Rin,"Makoto mumbled and rubbed the back of her hand under her eyes. "I needed that." Rin let her go of her grip and then felt a bit awkward for a moment. "So..um..do I smell mackerel?"

"Ew, Haruka. I don't want to eat mackerel again,"Nitori whined and grabbed the spatula from the dark haired girl's hand. Haru glared at the silver haired girl and folded her arms. "You don't have to eat it,"Haru mumbled. "Neither do you,"Nitori replied. "Neither do I,"Rin said from the counter. The two looked over at Rin and then back at the dish. Rin took one look at the plate of fish and wanted to gag. "I hate fish,"she muttered and then stepped around the counter. She sat next to the sink and glared at Haru that tried to sway the dish in her direction.

"Where's Makoto?"Nitori asked as she wheeled around the counter. Rin kicked her legs and chewed her lower lip. "She's still up in her room. She said she'd come out in a bit,"Rin felt a bit smug when Haru looked back at her a bit shocked. Well, she guessed she was a bit shock. That plain face was hard to figure out. Nitori just smiled as she smeared peanut butter over a slice of bread. "That's great. She hasn't come out of her room in a while. Can't blame her, either."

She pressed another slice on the other and leaned back into her seat. She then chewed into it and grinned at Rin. "It's really nice to see you again, Matsuoka-san,"Nitori chirped and the red head smirked. "Yeah, you too,"Rin said half-heartedly and leaned back. She then glanced at the dark head and then back to the silver head. "So…how do you know each other?"Rin wanted to start, but felt awkward when Nitori blushed a bit. "We're…we're,"Nitori glanced at Haru that chewed her mackerel.

"We're dating,"Haru said simply and Rin blinked. She blinked a couple of times and then stared back at the girl in the wheel chair. Nitori grinned sheepishly and then took another bite in the sandwich. "We've been dating for a year now,"Haru added and stuffed the mackerel in her mouth. Rin stared at the two that stood across from one another (well, Nitori sat, but that might sound rude) and shared a glance or two. They didn't seem like they were dating at all. "Congrats,"was all Rin could say and thanked the world she heard footsteps from behind.

"Hey, guys,"Makoto said softly and smiled at Haru's wave. "Are you hungry, Makoto-san?"Nitori asked sweetly and Makoto smiled. "No, I'll be fine." She then glanced at the red head and could feel the dry stains on her cheeks. "Are you, Rin-chan?" "Nah, I'm not hungry, thanks." Makoto walked around the counter and looked over her shoulder at the red head. "Are you sure?" Rin looked at the girl's soft tea-leaved green eyes and felt her itch fading. "Yeah, I'm sure."

The little girl climbed out of the car and thanked her teacher for taking her home. "It's pleasure, Ren-chan,"the teacher replied and looked over her shoulder at the little boy. "Are you okay, Ran-kun?" The little boy nodded and then slipped out of the seat and stood next to his sister. "We'll be fine. Thank you again, Nagisa-chan." The blonde nodded and then drove off. Ran took his sister's hand and then lead her to the front door. "Do you think Nee-chan will be okay?" Ren didn't answer.

The two looked up in surprise when Rin opened the door and then reached up to her shoulders to pull her into a hug. The red head smirked at the two little kid's chatter and pulled them into her arms. "Okay, okay,"she hushed and felt the familiar weight of her brother when he was little and chattering. Wait, he was still a little chatter box. 'Come on now, your big sister is waiting for you. She made you some nice dinner." The two looked at Rin and held unto her strong arms tight. "Is Nee-chan better?"Ran asked and Rin gave him a soft smile. "Yeah, yeah, I think she'll be fine."

The rest of that night was a nice one. Although Rin didn't want to admit it, she liked the family-feeling the three gave off. Makoto's fussy behaviour, Ren's constant boasting and Ran's oblivious but sweet nature. The twins constantly pulled Rin back when she said she had to leave and Makoto would distract her with her charming nature as always. It wasn't like Rin didn't like their behaviour, she just thought she wasn't welcome. But it felt like anyone was welcome here. It was nice. It was simple. Rin almost felt like smiling.

It took a while to get the two to settle down and into bed. They kept chattering and thanking and distracting but Rin said if they didn't go to sleep they would be bitten up and gobbled down. They went to sleep giggling and fidgeting but they went to sleep soon after that. Makoto walked down the stairs, gazing at the red head that stuffed her hands down her pocket. "They really like you,"Makoto said and smiled when Rin looked back at her.

"I guess I like them sort of too,"Rin shrugged and smirked at the brunette. "Y'know, I can babysit when you're busy. I get you're concerned for them and all the sentimental crap, but you still got college to worry about, y'know,"Rin suggested and Makoto stopped walking down the stairs and stared down at the girl that stopped a moment later. "That..that would be great,"Makoto folded her arms and kept smiling at the 19 year old. "Thank you." Rin smirked and shrugged. "Hey, do me one favour." Makoto nodded. "Stop saying 'thank you'. I'm just being human."

Rin decided not to leave just then (even if it was around 10pm) and accepted a hot chocolate from Makoto. It was raining outside and the two heard all the pitter patter from under the roof on the porch. The two didn't say anything and Makoto inched a bit closer to the red head and grinned at her cup. "Today was nice,"Makoto mumbled. "It means a lot that you came today, Rin-chan." Rin looked over at the girl and tilted her head. "It's okay. I was kind of worrying about you anyway,"she slipped and felt embarrassed when the girl grinned even brighter.

"You were worried about me?"Makoto looked up at the girl and Rin rolled her eyes. "No, I was worried about Haru's over cooked mackerel. _Of course,_ I was worried about you,"Rin elbowed the girl and inched a bit closer. "We're friends, remember?" Makoto smiled weakly and said a low 'yeah', looking back at her cup. Rin blinked and then furrowed her brow. "Is something wrong?" Makoto shook her head and shrugged. "No, nothing's wrong. It's just that..no it's stupid."

Rin rolled her eyes and sipped on the cup. "Who cares if it's stupid, _tell me_." Makoto fidgeted a bit and then leaned back. "I don't know, but I just don't like that word…" Rin rose a brow and leaned a bit closer. "What word?" Makoto pursed her lips and felt her cheeks tint a bit. "I don't know. That word 'friend' just doesn't seem to fit…When I think of friend I think of people like Haru and Nagisa or even Rei, but I just.."she glanced at the red head, "..I just don't think of you." That hurt Rin a bit, but then she realized. Oh. _Oh_.

"I..I feel the same way,"Rin whispered. Makoto leaned forward and looked back at the girl. "I just don't see you as a friend..I see you as something else,"Rin mumbled and fiddled with her hands. "Me too,"Makoto added and blinked when Rin looked back at her. The two stared at each other for a moment and then felt for one another's hands that lay on their knees. When Makoto held Rin's hand tight, the red head glanced up for the girl and leaned a bit closer. Closer. And then closer.

She wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her in closer. The brunette pulled her in her lap and squeezed her sides tight. Rin parted her lips and bit into the other's lower lip and then pulled on the back of her shirt and let out a moan and then another. They pressed against one another and Makoto leaned a little forward. The brunette smoothed her hand over the other's leg and felt for under Rin's shirt. They pressed and squeezed and felt and when Rin moved back to take a breath, they took a look at one another. Makoto's neat ponytail was loose and messy and Rin's hair was all over the place.

Rin slowly smoothed her hands over the girl's arms and Makoto sheepishly moved her hands away from the rims of Rin's bra and looked down at the red head's knees. "Ri- "-Ma," the two stopped and pursed their lips. Rin looked up and then down and parted her lips but then shut them again. Makoto felt a bit ashamed and clasped her hands together. "I..I'm.."she didn't know how to end that. Rin blinked and then glanced up at the brunette.

"Makoto, I'm sorry. "No, I'm sorry." Rin shook her head and then pulled her hair back away from her face. She sighed and then looked back at the brunette that tilted her head at the girl. "..are you sorry?"Makoto slipped and Rin twisted her lips. "Well..I..I didn't _hate _it,"wow, Rin. Real smooth and charming. Makoto rubbed her shoulder and pulled her strap back over her other shoulder. "I..I didn't hate it either…" The two shared a look and then looked back a their knees. Rin pursed her lips and couldn't help but look back at the brunette again.

She took a breath and then leaned in to slid the hair away from Makoto's face. She tucked the strand behind her ear and gave a small grin at the brunette that looked up at her as well. The red head placed her hand on the other's shoulder. Makoto closed her eyes slowly when Rin pecked her lips and then smiled when she pulled away. "A…another one,"Makoto whispered when Rin leaned back. The red head blinked, but didn't question. She then leaned back in and pecked her lips again. And then again. And then again. And again. Again.

They were kissing and squeezing and pulling and Rin hardly realized that the rain stopped. They were lonely. They met one another. It was late. They were tired. They kissed. It was simple, really. Or maybe it wasn't simple at all.


End file.
